leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
N's Castle
North of |region=Unova |map=Unova Ns Castle Map.png |mapdesc=It once appeared in the past as a base for Team Plasma... |generation= }} N's Castle (Japanese: N's Castle) is the location where or can be caught. It is Team Plasma's supreme headquarters, and is owned by N. Both Looker and the in the Pokémon Center refer to the castle as Team Plasma's castle. After the events in , the castle cannot be visited again. However, in , the player can access its ruins from . Its location is unmarked on the map until the player discovers it. In the games Pokémon Black and White After defeating the , this castle rises from the ground and attaches itself to the building. According to a found here, the castle was being secretly built for several years by overworking Pokémon that were taken away from other Trainers. As the enters the first floor, six of the Seven Sages attempt to stop him or her. However, the Gym Leaders of Unova (with the exception of Cilan, Chili, and Cress, as Bianca was apparently unable to reach them in time) intercept the surprise attack, allowing the player to continue. On the second floor, a member of the Shadow Triad directs the player to a room where two women await him or her, introducing themselves as Anthea and Concordia. Anthea heals the player's party and Concordia tells the player about N's childhood. A room on the third floor contains a PC that will allow the player to rearrange the party as well. In the same room, scientists mention that now, they could infiltrate the Pokémon Storage System to even release the Pokémon from Trainers' PC Boxes. Team Plasma Grunts are scattered about the other rooms of the building; however, unlike their other encounters, they will not fight, instead celebrating victory or thinking of saying goodbye to their Pokémon. One of these Grunts will allow the player to return to the Pokémon League Pokémon Center, while another Grunt there will transport the player back to the castle, as the player cannot traverse through the Pokémon League again to get there. N's room resides on the fourth floor. It is decorated in a childish manner, with cloud wallpaper and floor covering as well as there being many toys strewn about the area, many of which can be interacted with. Some of them show sign of recent usage (such as the train set) and some of which denote usage by Pokémon as well as humans, such as the skating ramp which upon inspection is covered in claw marks and scratches. There is a home basketball hoop installed on the west wall, before which lies a basketball with the word "Harmonia" (N and Ghetsis's surname) inscirbed on it. Right before the final battle with N, / will emerge from its stone to battle the player. After the Legendary Pokémon is caught, the player has the option to add it to their party. This capture is forced, unless the player's party and PC Boxes are all full, in which case, the Legendary Pokémon will respawn at Dragonspiral Tower during the post-game. During the battle with N, he uses the Legendary Pokémon opposite to the one caught by the player. After N is defeated, the player must battle Ghetsis, who reveals that he was manipulating N and Team Plasma in order to achieve his own goals. Once Ghetsis has been defeated, the castle is no longer accessible, making the items inside inaccessible as well. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 The ruins of N's Castle can be accessed from a large cavern that is located within . However, the remnants of the castle can only be accessed after the player has entered the Hall of Fame. After the player has entered the Hall of Fame, N's stops blocking the path that leads to the ruins of N's Castle on and leads the player there. After entering the castle, the player and N walk around the ruins that used to be N's Castle, including N's room and the castle's throne room. In the throne room, N asks the player to battle him and his Zekrom /Reshiram . After the player defeats him, N reverts his dragon to its dormant state—the Dark Stone /Light Stone —and gives it to the player to summon Zekrom /Reshiram at Dragonspiral Tower to catch. After catching Zekrom /Reshiram , N appears in Nimbasa City near the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel every Friday. After a ride with him and having battled in the Giant Chasm, he returns to his castle for a rematch with different Pokémon depending on the season. Items in the left room (repeatable if the player has no Poké Balls in their Bag)|Bl=yes|W=yes|display= }} }} }} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White Trainers Pokémon Black and White |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW N.png |prize= 10000 |class=Team Plasma |name=N |game=Bl |location=N's Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW N.png |prize= 10000 |class=Team Plasma |name=N |game=W |location=N's Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Ghetsis.png |prize= 9720 |class=Team Plasma |name=Ghetsis |game=BW |location=N's Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | First battle =Pokémon Black 2 = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 N.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=N |game=B2 |location=N's Castle |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | |gender=None |type1=Dragon|type2=Electric |ability=Teravolt |move1=Fusion Bolt|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Physical |move2=Imprison|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Dragon Claw|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Zen Headbutt|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Physical}} =Pokémon White 2 = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 N.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=N |game=W2 |location=N's Castle |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | |gender=None |type1=Dragon|type2=Fire |ability=Turboblaze |move1=Fusion Flare|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Imprison|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Dragon Pulse|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Special |move4=Extrasensory|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} Season battles =Spring battle = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 N.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=N |game=B2W2 |location=N's Castle |pokemon=6}} | |gender=male |type1=Water |ability=Drizzle |held=Life Orb |move1=Hypnosis|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Hydro Pump|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Water|type2=Electric |ability=Volt Absorb |move1=Stockpile|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Signal Beam|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Special |move3=Thunder|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Hydro Pump|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Water|type2=Poison |ability=Clear Body |held=Damp Rock |move1=Rain Dance|move1type=Water|move1cat=Status |move2=Giga Drain|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Barrier|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Scald|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} }}} | |gender=male |type1=Rock|type2=Water |ability=Swift Swim |held=Damp Rock |move1=Rain Dance|move1type=Water|move1cat=Status |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Earth Power|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Special |move4=Hydro Pump|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Rock|type2=Water |ability=Swift Swim |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Low Kick|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=X-Scissor|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Aqua Jet|move4type=Water|move4cat=Physical}} | |type1=Water|type2=Psychic |ability=Natural Cure |move1=Thunder|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Psychic|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Hydro Pump|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} =Summer battle = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 N.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=N |game=B2W2 |location=N's Castle |pokemon=6}} | |gender=female |type1=Fire |ability=Drought |held=Life Orb |move1=Confuse Ray|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Status |move2=SolarBeam|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Foul Play|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fire Blast|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Fire |ability=Intimidate |move1=ExtremeSpeed|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Wild Charge|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Physical |move3=Outrage|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Overheat|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Fire |ability=Flash Fire |move1=Drill Run|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=SolarBeam|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Megahorn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Flare Blitz|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Physical}} }}} | |gender=male |type1=Grass|type2=Dark |ability=Chlorophyll |held=Heat Rock |move1=Focus Blast|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Special |move2=SolarBeam|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Sunny Day|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=Dark Pulse|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Bug|type2=Flying |ability=Speed Boost |held=Heat Rock |move1=Protect|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=SolarBeam|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Sunny Day|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=X-Scissor|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=female |type1=Grass |ability=Leaf Guard |move1=Attract|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Iron Tail|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Leaf Blade|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Physical |move4=X-Scissor|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} =Autumn battle = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 N.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=N |game=B2W2 |location=N's Castle |pokemon=6}} | |gender=male |type1=Ground |ability=Sand Stream |held=Life Orb |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Superpower|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stealth Rock|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Water|type2=Ground |ability=Storm Drain |held=Smooth Rock |move1=Sandstorm|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Status |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Muddy Water|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Earth Power|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Rock|type2=Grass |ability=Suction Cups |held=Smooth Rock |move1=Sandstorm|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Status |move2=Giga Drain|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Stockpile|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} }}} | |gender=male |type1=Rock|type2=Bug |ability=Battle Armor |move1=Aqua Tail|move1type=Water|move1cat=Physical |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rock Polish|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Bug|type2=Steel |ability=Technician |move1=Bullet Punch|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Double Hit|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Bug Bite|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Aerial Ace|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Ground|type2=Rock |ability=Solid Rock |move1=Fire Punch|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Punch|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} =Winter battle = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 N.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=N |game=B2W2 |location=N's Castle |pokemon=6}} | |gender=male |type1=Grass|type2=Ice |ability=Snow Warning |held=Life Orb |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Wood Hammer|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Blizzard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=GrassWhistle|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Ice |ability=Ice Body |held=Icy Rock |move1=Flash Cannon|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Special |move2=Signal Beam|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Special |move3=Blizzard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Hail|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Water|type2=Ice |ability=Skill Link |move1=Shell Smash|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Hydro Pump|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Icicle Spear|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Ice Shard|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Physical}} }}} | |gender=male |type1=Ice|type2=Ground |ability=Snow Cloak |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Blizzard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Ice Shard|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=female |type1=Ice|type2=Ghost |ability=Snow Cloak |held=Icy Rock |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Blizzard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Hail|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=female |type1=Ice |ability=Snow Cloak |move1=Attract|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Blizzard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Signal Beam|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Special}} Layout 4F and 5F In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS N's Castle, as well as the building holding the it surrounds, appears in the 3DS version as part of a stage. , , , and appear there. In the anime In the main series N's Castle was first seen in a flashback in The Name's N!. When told how he and were trying to find , N had a flashback of his youth, a moment when he had been at his castle, which, along with its surroundings, had been on fire. He saw Reshiram appearing before him, and kept looking at it as it flew away. The Castle was also seen in a flashback in Secrets From Out of the Fog!, where a ceremony involving N and led by Ghetsis and the other Seven Sages was taking place, when suddenly Reshiram appeared, setting the castle ablaze with its attacks, preventing the ceremony from being completed, much to Ghetsis's anger. In the anime, the castle is described as a mansion and is less grand in appearance than it is in the games. In Pokémon Generations ]] N's Castle appeared in The Uprising. Like in , it rose from the ground around the , with the Seven Sages standing at the tops of the rising towers. Iris started battling the army of s coming out of the castle, with most of the other Unova Gym Leaders soon joining the fight. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga N's Castle is Team Plasma's main base of operations. It debuted in Listening to Pokémon in 's flashback of his coronation as king of Team Plasma. During Team Plasma's attack on the Pokémon League, Zinzolin summoned the castle via remote control. The castle then rose from the depths of the earth, surrounding the League building. Team Plasma Grunts emerged from the castle and surrounded the League viewers, while the Seven Sages and N watched from above as the chaos took place. N and had their final battle on top of the castle, which eventually moved to inside. found her way in N's room after being ed there by Hood Man, where she met Anthea and Concordia. After Black successfully beat N, Ghetsis attacked him in order to silence him and keep the word of N's defeat from getting out. As Ghetsis had assembled a team of Pokémon specifically designed to counter , Black was initially at a disadvantage. However, after he figured out and that Ghetsis was using a to power up his Pokémon, and had his Pokémon swap their opponents to ones more suitable for them, he was finally able to defeat Ghetsis. Afterwards, N flew away with Zekrom, and as Reshiram's counterpart was no longer present, the Vast White Pokémon started reverting back into its form as the Light Stone. Seizing the chance, Ghetsis pushed Black into Reshiram, causing him to be sucked into the Light Stone as well. Before White could grab the stone, it flew away into parts unknown. In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga N's Castle appeared in Clash! White Hero vs Black Hero. After successfully awakening at the Relic Castle, flew the Legendary Pokémon to N's Castle and started his battle against N and his . Although Reshiram was unable to beat its counterpart, it was able to provide Shin's Emboar with enough firepower to allow its to defeat Zekrom. After being defeated, N promised Shin to reconsider his ideology, before flying away with Zekrom. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring N's Castle in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Grass|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=7/124|jpset=Dragon Blast|jprarity=C|jpnum=004/050}} |type=Grass|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Rare|ennum=8/124|jpset=Dragon Blast|jprarity=U|jpnum=005/050}} |type=Grass|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=9/124|jpset=Dragon Blast|jprarity=C|jpnum=006/050}} ||type=Grass|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=11/124|jpset=Dragon Blade|jprarity=U|jpnum=005/050}} |type=Grass|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Common|ennum=13/124|jpset=Hydreigon Half Deck|jpnum=001/015}} |type=Grass|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=14/124|jpset=Dragon Blast|jprarity=U|jpnum=008/050}} |type=Grass|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Rare|ennum=15/124|jpset=Hydreigon Half Deck|jpnum=002/015}} |type=Grass|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Common|ennum=17/124|jpset=Hydreigon Half Deck|jpnum=003/015}} |type=Fire|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Rare|ennum=21/124|jpset=Dragon Blade|jprarity=U|jpnum=008/050}} |type=Water|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Rare|ennum=31/124|jpset=Dragon Blade|jprarity=U|jpnum=041/050}} |type=Water|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Common|ennum=32/124|jpset=Dragon Blast|jprarity=C|jpnum=013/050}} |type=Water|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Rare|ennum=36/124|jpset=Dragon Blast|jprarity=U|jpnum=017/050}} |type=Psychic|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Rare|ennum=47/124|jpset=Dragon Blast|jprarity=U|jpnum=023/050}} |type=Psychic|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Rare|ennum=48/124|jpset=Dragon Blade|jprarity=U|jpnum=018/050}} |type=Psychic|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Common|ennum=49/124|jpset=Dragon Blast|jprarity=C|jpnum=024/050}} |type=Psychic|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=52/124|jpset=Dragon Blast|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=026/050}} |type=Psychic|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Common|ennum=55/124|jpset=Dragon Blade|jprarity=C|jpnum=019/050}} |type=Psychic|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Rare|ennum=57/124|jpset=Dragon Blade|jprarity=U|jpnum=021/050}} |type=Fighting|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Common|ennum=60/124|jpset=Dragon Blade|jprarity=Common|jpnum=024/050}} |type=Fighting|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Common|ennum=62/124|jpset=Dragon Blade|jprarity=C|jpnum=026/050}} |type=Fighting|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Rare|ennum=64/124|jpset=Dragon Blast|jprarity=U|jpnum=030/050}} |type=Fighting|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=67/124|jpset=Dragon Blade|jprarity=R|jpnum=029/050}} |type=Darkness|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Common|ennum=72/124|jpset=Dragon Blast|jprarity=C|jpnum=033/050}} |type=Darkness|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Rare|ennum=73/124|jpset=Dragon Blast|jprarity=U|jpnum=034/050}} |type=Darkness|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Common|ennum=74/124|jpset=Hydreigon Half Deck|jpnum=005/015}} |type=Darkness|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Rare|ennum=75/124|jpset=Hydreigon Half Deck|jpnum=006/015}} |type=Darkness|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=77/124|jpset=Dragon Blade|jprarity=U|jpnum=033/050}} |type=Dragon|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Common|ennum=94/124|jpset=Hydreigon Half Deck|jpnum=007/015}} |type=Dragon|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=95/124|jpset=Dragon Blast|jprarity=U|jpnum=041/050}} |type=Dragon|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=96/124|jpset=Hydreigon Half Deck|jpnum=008/015}} |type=Dragon|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=97/124|jpset=Dragon Blast|jprarity=R|jpnum=042/050}} |type=Colorless|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Common|ennum=99/124|jpset=Dragon Blast|jprarity=C|jpnum=043/050}} |type=Colorless|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=103/124|jpset=Dragon Blade|jprarity=R|jpnum=043/050}} |type=Colorless|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=104/124|jpset=Dragon Blade|jprarity=C|jpnum=044/050}} |type=Colorless|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=110/124|jpset=Dragon Blade|jprarity=R|jpnum=045/050}} |type=Colorless|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare|ennum=116/135|jpset=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum=137/BW-P}} |type=Dragon|enset=BW Black Star Promos|ennum=BW48|jpset=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum=148/BW-P}} |type=Darkness|enset=Legendary Treasures|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=90/113|jpset=EX Battle Boost|jpnum=074/093}} In other languages |bordercolor= |fr_eu=Palais de N |de=Schloss von N |it=Palazzo di N |ko= 의 성 N-ui Seong |pt_br=O Castelo de N |es_eu=Palacio de N |vi=Lâu đài của đức vua N }} Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Villainous team bases Category:Castles Category:Abandoned buildings de:Schloss von N es:Palacio de N fr:Palais de N it:Palazzo di N ja:Nのしろ zh:Ｎ的城堡